bl2_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Contributing
This is meant to showcase weapon and gear design principles around the wiki. As the wiki base grows, its important we are all on the same page when it comes to keeping things neat and tidy on the wiki. As such, this page was created to ensure that some basic tenants are followed when making updates. I've included a link to an example of a well designed weapon at the end of the page. Each item is divided into 5. sections. There's the short intro, the special weapon effect, advanced usage, trivia, and the navbox. The Short Intro Every single page on this wiki has the same format for the short intro and for the sake of uniformity, all new item pages should follow the same. Each intro is as follows: Item Name is a -Template: rarity- -link: weapon type- in BL2: Exodus manufactured by -manufacturer-. Can be obtained as a rare drop from -source- in -location-. Rarity templates are as follows: Special Weapon Effect Must be as concise as possible. The special weapon effect will show the red text first, using the following template followed by and information that's relevant to the weapon. Special Weapon Effect is not the place to note specific percentages or comparison to other weapons. It is solely to note in as brief but comprehensive manner as possible the actual special effect(s) the item has. When the special weapon effect of the weapon is limited to having splash damage or other minor things, it is then acceptable to add the information in Special Weapon Effect. In essence, its imperative to make sure you do your best effort to keep the special weapon effect sentences to approximately 3-4 lines at the maximum as it appears on the page. Advanced Usage Is where you add all the numbers and comparisons. It is meant to be a section to throw out stats, numbers, the ideal way to use the weapon in as optimal a manner as possible. Each section must use a list format for each point made, allowing for indentations for follow up remarks, if needed. The principle design reason for this is how the information is presented when a user first loads up a page. They are met with with the short sentence, the infobox on the right hand side, and then immediately the weapon effects. Having the Special Weapon Effect be lengthy shows on link preview thumbnails on applications like Discord. On the other side of the coin, mobile users cannot see as much of the page at once as desktop users. It is much more preferable for the core basis of the Special Weapon Effect be as clear and concise as possible, with the user scrolling down to Advanced Usage to see more advanced weapon mechanics. Trivia Is for all trivia related to the weapon, the red text, or other miscellaneous items that aren't relevant to any other section. This can include information about the name's origin, a quote from the red text, or any other references that may be included. Navbox Every weapon/item page should end up with appropriate navbox. There is one for every manufacturer and/or weapon/item type. Use accordingly. Here's a link to a well designed page. You can use this as an example and a template to designing or modifying pages in the future. Category:Guides